To All Their Own
by Gaara's Desert Rose-Hasame
Summary: [One shot]Summary inside. A sweet moment between Hasame and Kankurou.


I thought this was cute. I dont put enough interaction with Hasame and Kankurou. Like, Gaara yes, they get enough attention, and Temari, because they both girls and stuff. But Poor Kankurou is left out. So, this is for him. this is during Tricked into Meeting...like..a few months after everyone met. I was listening to Inuyasha- Aiko (Sad song) when i wrote this.

To all their own

"Hello there." Hasame looked around from her spot on the roof and saw Kankurou, ruffled earth-brown hair, and sans face paint, which was rare. He wore only a grey tshirt and black jeans.

"Oh hey. Didn't think you'd be up this late." She said, and looked back to the night sky. Her short black hair ruffled in the gentle wind, shimmering from the stars above.

"Yeah well...I couldn't sleep really." He replied, and sat down beside the kunoichi. Hasame nodded, and rested her chin on her arms, wrapped around her knees. Both were quiet for a long time, staring only at the deep navy sky, sparkling with the small twinkling lights.

"Makes you feel small, doesn't it?" Hasame asked suddenly, and Kankurou raised an eyebrow at her, muling over what she had said.

"Oh yeah. It does kinda. I haven't really done this alot. It was more of Gaara's thing." He explained, and Hasame looked at him briefly.

"Really?...I did this alot back home. It was...My thing, there really." She laughed lightly, but stopped shortly. "I wasn't supposed to go on the roof, because it wasn't flat. But I could sit on it with no problem. And my parents in a general way knew I did it, but didn't bother to stop me. They knew they couldn't. Locking the windows was no way to solve it..." Kankurou watched Hasame talk, but she stopped, her eyes had a sort of distant look to them. Glazed over, he could see the stars actually foggy in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked, but Hasame shook her head slowly.

"Eh. I don't know. I just get a little nostalgic whenever I'm up here...And...Slightly homesick, I suppose." She said softly, her black hair tickling the back of her neck.

"What do you think about?" The puppet master decided to ask, leaning back on his hands, watching Hasame intently. She was quiet, eyes soon getting that far off look, and her face was flushing slightly. Kankurou was surprised. For as long as he had known her, she was not one girl to blush randomly. Even when he embarassed her for fun, she wouldn't blush. It was like her skin didn't have that ability to redden. But now it did. Hasame's head sank lower into her arms, the red still gently on her face. But her eyes became glassy also. Blinking, Kankurou became confused.

"I just...Always think back to how my life was like back...Back before we came here...And...I miss it." She mumbled, and her eyes shimmered. "I don't feel the same connection with Noah, Raven or Aya anymore...It's like..I'm slowly growing away from them...But I don't know how I'm doing it...Nor do I know how to stop it." Kankurou looked up to the sky, as if giving privacy to Hasame. A tear slipped from her eyes, and she wiped it slowly away. Burying her head in her arms, she sighed deeply.

Kankurou's ears pricked at a sound, and he listened intently. Hasame too looked up, frowning in curiosity. Someone was playing music far away. It was a pan flute. And a string guitar. They both listened to the music, gently floating over the village.

"What a sad sound..." Muttered Hasame, the slight frown on her brow still there. Kankurou nodded in agreement, but didn't try to ignore it. "Some one else must be remembering something sad..." Said the girl, and Kankurou looked at her. Her face was red, and there was a wet line on her cheek.

Kankurou raised a hand, and gently put it on her head. She looked at him in confusion.

"You're a good kid." He said, and grinned half heartedly at her. She too gave him a sad smile.

"I'm not that much younger than you. Only two years." She retorted, but Kankurou chuckled.

"Doesn't take away from the fact that I think you're good to keep." He joked, and Hasame nodded, feeling Kankurou's hand lift from her head. Their gazes returned to the night sky, just as a shooting star passed over them.


End file.
